


anything your heart desires

by downthedarkpath, mitikune



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Comedy, Devils, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Wishes, angels on your shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitikune/pseuds/mitikune
Summary: “He’s perfect in every way, everything he does makes me feel like… we’re destined to be together, but I don’t know how to approach that. I need guidance,” he confessed, letting the coin roll between his fingers one more time, “and I need it soon. I can’t stand the image of anyone else laying a hand on him. If… if anyone’s listening right now, anyone, or any higher power, or… I don’t know exactly who’s supposed to hear and grant wishes once they’re cast, but… whoever that is, if you hear me, please. I can’t let him go.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	anything your heart desires

**Author's Note:**

> title from [when you wish upon a star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pguMUFyJ3_U)
> 
> we hope you enjoy this!

The night sky was so pretty. 

That was all Sapnap could think as he walked in the dark of the night, kicking a pebble along with the toe of his boot. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, sighing softly as his brain worked itself into knots, thinking about the events of tonight. 

Karl Jacobs.

The name alone brought a smile to his lips, and he bowed his head instinctively, shy and coy at the thought of him, even in his absence. The only man--the only person, actually, that could make Sapnap feel this way. If anyone asked, the bridge of his nose and apples of his cheeks were pink because of the nipping wind. 

Karl was so perfect, in ways Sapnap could never hope to be. Karl, the one with the smile that made Sapnap’s knees weak. Karl, the one with the innocent gleam in his eyes, who tilted his head like a puppy when he was confused. Karl, the one with the giddy laugh that made Sapnap laugh with him, it was so contagious. Karl, the touchy-feely man, who made Sapnap fall in love with a single, angelic touch. Karl, the man who paints his nails, and the only one who Sapnap would ever allow to paint _his_ nails.

Sapnap tugged a hand out of his pocket, closing his fist enough to see the nails in question glimmer in the dull starlight. Reflections of the sparkles Karl had pressed on with a steady hand and unshaking tweezers bounced off the amber-hued streetlight he passed, shimmering against the dull pavement. 

It was then that he realized that Karl makes the world sparkle, without knowing it.

The thought made him smile again, and he pressed his fingers against his lips, in a silent kiss. Maybe if he thought hard enough, he’d be kissing Karl’s hand. He let it fall to his side, taking a soft, deep breath. What he wouldn’t give for that.

The somber feeling that crept into his chest and sank his heart was back again, and he closed his eyes, finding another stone to kick. After a few moments of contemplation, his head tipped back to stare up at the night sky.

The night sky _was_ pretty, but it’d be so much prettier if he was here. It was pretty, but not nearly as pretty as him. Karl made everything better, just by being there. He made Sapnap feel whole, so much less insecure and awkward. Around Karl, it was so easy to slide on a cocky facade, until he saw a single one of his smiles. No matter what he did, that smile melted him, reduced him to nothing but a puddle.

As he walked, he decided he knew what he wanted. He’d known for a while, but he decided that it was time to pursue what it was. He wanted Karl’s hand, he wanted to be able to kiss him unapologetically. He wanted to treat Karl like a prince; the prince that in Sapnap’s heart, he was. He deserved nothing less than to be treated like royalty. Simultaneously, the thought of anyone else treating him like that made his stomach churn.

It had to be him. And that’s when he saw it.

He lifted his gaze in time to catch a wishing well in his peripheral. He let out a soft laugh at the coincidental timing, fishing through his pocket. He had a bit of change left from when he’d bought Karl’s drink earlier. 

Fuck it.

He strayed from the path, heading towards the wishing well, letting the coin roll between his fingers. It was a small trick, one that he’d learned from Karl, actually. Typically he’d never have the attention span to learn something so menial, but when Karl spoke, and when he showed him something, the world stopped moving on its axis. 

“This is stupid,” he muttered to himself as he gazed down into the seemingly endless abyss of the well, looking at the coin rolling effortlessly between his fingers with a prideful smile. There was nothing better than impressing Karl with this little trick earlier in the night, seeing his eyes light up.

_“You listened to me!”_

_“Of course I listened. Why wouldn’t I? I’ll always listen.”_

Sapnap smiled again, eyes going soft. “Always,” he murmured aloud to himself, pressing a gentle kiss to the coin. He was scolding himself, knowing that if his mother were here she’d scold him about how much bacteria was on the surface of a single quarter, which only made his fond smile double. He felt the love bubbling up inside of him, and he let out a soft sigh. 

“Karl Jacobs,” Sapnap began slowly, his smile leaking into his voice, “is the prettiest man alive, and the person I love more than anything in this world. Can you somehow feel that?”

Who he was talking to, he didn’t know, it just felt right.

“He’s perfect in every way, everything he does makes me feel like… we’re destined to be together, but I don’t know how to approach that. I need guidance,” he confessed, letting the coin roll between his fingers one more time, “and I need it soon. I can’t stand the image of anyone else laying a hand on him. If… if anyone’s listening right now, anyone, or any higher power, or… I don’t know exactly who’s supposed to hear and grant wishes once they’re cast, but… whoever that is, if you hear me, please. I can’t let him go.”

Sapnap closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on the love he felt in his heart, letting it flow through his veins and into the veins in his hands. He squeezed the coin, letting go of the breath and the coin at the same time. He heard it drip into the water, and his eyelids fluttered open. “Did that do anything? Is there supposed to be some kind of extravaganza now?” He muttered to himself with a soft chuckle. “Can’t believe I did something so childish. What’s he _doing_ to me?”

He shook his head fondly, pushing himself off the cobble wall of the well, and moving back onto the sidewalk, continuing to walk. What he needed was another drink, and to go to sleep. Hopefully, this time, with a significant lack of dreams about a certain Karl Jacobs that would leave him reeling in the morning.

* * *

And what a morning it was.

Sapnap yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes and wincing at the light that glared radiantly through the small break in his curtains. He threw an arm over his eyes, and let out a tired huff. 

“Tired, buddy?”

Sapnap’s arm flung down to reveal eyes as wide as saucers. Immediately, he checked the other side of his bed--empty. Thank god. He hadn’t thought he’d been drunk enough to do something like that, but the thought was still alarming. Maybe his brain was still waking up, maybe he didn’t hear what he just heard, because that’d be insane!--

“Yeah, that would’ve been bad; how’re you gonna get the boy if you’re making drunk hook-ups, dumbass?”

“Dream!”

Sapnap sat up abruptly. Okay, no, he definitely heard something. He checked all around his room, voice coming out shakier and raspier with sleep than he’d have liked, as he breathed out a quiet, “hello?”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” snarked a voice next to his ear, and Sapnap craned his head down to see… what was that? A flash of red? “You can thank goodie-two-shoes over there for not letting me fire you up with some sexy as hell dream. I was going to, but he said ‘noo, nooo, he has to be in his right mind for this!’... fuckin’ downer.”

“I stand by it! Being noticeably aroused while talking to your crush is never a good conversation starter.”

Another voice. Softer, and… British?

“That doesn’t seem to stop _you.”_

“Hey!”

Sapnap swung his legs out of the covers and dove for his mirror, the breath leaving his lungs in an instant. What. The fuck. Was that.

On opposing shoulders were two tiny… men? About five inches tall in total, one donning sparkling green eyes, with a contrasting red devil horns and pointed tail, and the other having soft, more ethereal features, notable white, feathered wings, and… 

Sapnap squinted.

Two different colored eyes? One red, one blue. 

He would have thought that to be weird, if he didn’t have two five-inch-tall men on his shoulders. “Who the hell are you guys?”

“Call us love fairies,” the devil smirked.

“No!” George groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sure you’ve heard the expression of an ‘angel’ and a ‘demon’ on your shoulder when making choices? Yeah, well, make that literal.”

Sapnap was silent in awe. “Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me…”

“Yep! We’re here to give you advice, pal! Your prayers have been answered!” Dream grinned, moving to sit down on his shoulder, not unlike a parrot. “Now let’s meet this lil cutie Karl, shall we?”

Sapnap grimaced, watching his mouth twist in his reflection. “Do we have to?”

“You wished for this,” George said, gently. It doesn’t do much to reassure him.

“You made your bed,” Dream agreed. It sounded even less comforting from him. “Now lie in it.”

* * *

Sapnap tried to put it off for as long as he could.

He stood in front of his closet for ten minutes longer than usual, adamantly ignoring all of the smart remarks Dream made about his outfits. George had made a few suggestions too, marginally more helpful than Dream was. But not by much.

He pulled out a hoodie and the black jeans George had suggested, and then he halted. “Are you two just gonna… watch me get changed?”

George frowned. “Well, I guess we can close our eyes…”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Dream!”

“This is kind of weird,” Sapnap said. “Can’t you leave for a little bit?”

“You’re gonna have to get used to it,” Dream said. “Until you fulfil your wish, you’re stuck with us.”

“This is bullshit,” Sapnap declared. He doesn’t get anything except for a resigned shrug from George and a grin from Dream.

He stood in front of the coffee machine for about five minutes longer than usual, as well. Sapnap didn’t know what he was going to do - for all that he wished for Karl, he almost regretted it now. 

“Do you usually take this long?” Dream asked.

Sapnap thought that if he were an actual person, he would have knocked Dream out by now. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me?” he said, fixing Dream a glare in the chrome of the machine.

“Can’t help you when you’re doing nothing.”

He moved his gaze over to George. “Is he always like this?”

George shrugged. “I just tune him out these days.”

Dream gasped. “You’re supposed to be the nice one!”

“No one said I had to be nice to you,” George said. “And Sapnap is right, we’re supposed to be helping him. Why don’t you tell us about Karl?”

Sapnap frowned, “are you sure?”

“How can we help you if we don’t know about him?” George said.

“I sort of assumed you’d already know about him,” Sapnap said. He finally pressed start on the coffee machine. “But okay. He’s… well, he’s amazing. He’s funny, kind, cute. I’ve never met anyone like him before.”

“Ew.”

“Dream, shut up,” George hissed.

Sapnap ignored them. “I want to be around him all the time,” he said, “I want him to be around me all the time. Does that make me weird?”

“I don’t think so,” George said. “I think it just makes you in love. Dream, be quiet.”

“I didn’t even say anything this time!”

“You’re too predictable,” George informed him. “He sounds amazing, Sapnap. I’m sure you’ll be perfect for each other.”

“This is disgusting,” Dream said. He sounded genuine. Sapnap wondered how George put up with him all the time.

“You’re disgusting,” George replied. Sapnap discarded any previous thought he had about George being the mature one. He has no idea how he’s going to get himself through this.

* * *

“Do we get to meet him soon?” Dream asked.

Sapnap whispered, “he’ll be here soon. Are you sure he won’t be able to see you?” 

At first, he thought it would have been weird to talk to himself in public. He soon found that it wasn’t half as bad as he expected. That is, if he ignored all of the weird looks he got. Dream and George paid no attention to it, though, and their example is an easy one to follow.

“He won’t see us,” George confirmed. “No one can. They won’t hear us, either, I promise. Everything is going to be fine.”

Sapnap didn’t feel as confident. “If you say so."

“As long as you do exactly as I tell you,” Dream said, “you’ll get everything you want in no time.”

“You don’t have to do everything he tells you,” George said, “in fact, it would probably be better if you didn’t. He’s a wild card, I’m sure you can tell by now.”

“This is slander.”

“The truth hurts,” George told him. He turned his attention back to Sapnap. “If you want, I think this would go better if you followed my advice more.”

“Yeah, if you want to get rid of the boy before you can even say hello,” Dream scoffed. He put one of his tiny hands on Sapnap’s jaw - it’s an odd feeling, almost like a bug walking across his face. Sapnap had to resist the urge to squish it. “If you want to _get_ him, and keep him, you should listen to me. I’ll only give you good advice.”

George sighed. The amount of disappointment he seems able to store in such a small body is immeasurable. “You can take Dream’s advice if you like. I won’t stop you. I just think that mine will be more effective, and safer, and kinder.”

“I thought you were supposed to be helpful,” Sapnap ground out. He saw the door to the coffee house open, and Karl stepped inside. Sapnap’s heart stopped.

“Oh,” Dream said critically. “Maybe we _do_ have our work cut out.”

“Dream!”

Karl was holding the door open for a frazzled looking parent with a push-chair. Sapnap couldn’t look away from the small smile on his face - it seemed permanently etched into his skin. Before long, he approached the table Sapnap had held for them, and his smile widened the closer he got.

“Sapnap! Woah, I love that hoodie on you,” Karl said. He pulled the chair opposite Sapnap out and sat down.

“Imagine what it would look like on _him_ ,” Dream muttered. Sapnap thought about how easy it would be to drop kick him.

“Thank you,” Sapnap said. It’s stupid how easily Karl got him flustered. “I like your… coat.”

“He isn’t wearing a coat, dumbass,” George said. It’s the harshest he’s been yet.

Karl looked confused. “Uh… thank you? So, have you ordered anything yet?”

Sapnap bit the inside of his cheek. This was going terribly already. “Not yet. I was waiting for you.”

“Cringe.”

“Shut up, Dream.”

It was hard to concentrate all of his attention on Karl when Dream and George kept bickering over his shoulder. Sapnap wasn’t entirely sure how their physics worked, but he did wonder how weird it would look for him to flick the empty space above his shoulders.

“Aw,” Karl said. He dug through his pockets, pulling out his wallet. “Well, let me go get you something. You stay here, okay?”

“You should offer to pay,” Dream said.

“That’s the first good idea you’ve had all day,” George added.

“Wait-!” Sapnap said. Karl was half way through getting out of his chair. “Let me pay. I want to treat you.”

He slid a twenty out of his own wallet, handing it to Karl. “I can’t let you pay for me,” Karl tried to protest, handing the bill back.

Sapnap didn’t take it. “No, seriously. I insist. Let me do this?”

Karl deliberated for a moment. Dream and George were, blessedly, silent. “...Fine. I’ll give you the change, okay?”

He disappeared before Sapnap had a chance to say anything else. He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands as soon as Karl’s back was turned. “Fuck,” he said, quietly, “this is going so badly.”

“It’s not going that badly,” George said mildly.

“It’s going really badly,” Dream said.

Sapnap groaned. “I’m never going to get him to fall in love with me like this.”

“Well,” George said doubtfully, “maybe he thinks it’s endearing.”

Dream’s laughter is almost disheartening. Sapnap ignored him.

“I don’t want to be endearing to him,” Sapnap complained, “I want to be attractive. I want to be cool. I want him to _like_ me.”

“Do you think he’d be here if he didn’t think that?” George said.

“Maybe this is just a pity date,” Dream suggested.

“Shut up, Dream,” Sapnap said, in the same tone George seemed to use on him. It’s almost effective. 

Karl came back sooner than he expected. He still hadn’t lost the smile he arrived with, and Sapnap couldn’t stop looking at the way the corners of his lips curled up slightly around his teeth. He slid the twenty back across the table.

Sapnap frowned. “I thought you said the change.”

“That is the change,” Karl said, with a wink. “I wasn’t going to let you pay after all.”

“But I insisted,” Sapnap said. Karl just grinned. “I’ll get you back for that. What did you order?”

“It’s a surprise,” Karl said. “You’ll see. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Doesn’t his happiness ever get annoying?” Dream asked. George snickered.

“I’m sure I will,” Sapnap said. He smiled back at Karl, “after all, you got it for me.”

George said, “you should put your hand on the table.”

Sapnap furrowed his brow. He hoped Karl didn’t notice. He lifted his hand, putting the palm flat on the table top. Karl started to talk about a movie he saw recently.

“No, not like that,” George said, “put your palm facing up. Nearer the middle of the table. But not so near that it looked unnatural. But not so far away that he can’t reach it.”

There seemed to be an awful lot of rules to this. Sapnap moved his hand a bit, hoping it was what George intended.

“Good,” George said. “Look, now he’ll probably take it.”

Karl did, too. Without even looking. He just kept telling his story, and lifted his own hand to put it in Sapnap’s. Like it was second nature. 

The drinks Karl ordered arrived not long after. Sapnap got a large hot chocolate deposited in front of him, with a tall pile of cream on top. 

“Look!” Karl said, “I chose the best thing on the menu for the best person I know.”

“Are we sure they need us?” Dream asked from his shoulder. He said it slightly quieter, like only George was meant to hear it. Which would have been impossible, given their position to Sapnap and his ears anyway.

Sapnap grinned. “The best thing for the best person? Are you sure they didn’t get our drinks messed up?”

Karl blushed. Sapnap watched him blink through the steam off of their drinks. “Well, I guess we could share that title…”

“I guess we could.”

“That might mean we need to share the best drink,” Karl continued. He looked so beautiful right there.

Sapnap nodded seriously, “it might mean that. We probably should, shouldn’t we?”

“It would only be the right thing to do,” Karl said solemnly. Sapnap used his free hand to push the mug of hot chocolate closer to the middle of the table, so they could both reach it better. Karl’s original drink is forgotten.

He barely noticed when Dream and George vanished from his shoulder. He’s so distracted by the delicate spot of cream Karl’s gotten on the tip of his nose, that he didn’t even realise they’d gone until he looked in the mirror at home. And when Sapnap did, all he saw was the echo of the goodbye kiss Karl had pressed into his cheek. 

He smiled at the thought, fingertips ghosting across the area. He sighed, moving to take off his jacket and hang it up, when he heard something rustle in his pocket. He blinked, reaching a hand in and pulling out a piece of paper, and a coin.

_“Til next time!” - Dream and George._

Beside Dream’s name were two, small pointed horns and a small winding tail, and beside George’s name was a little halo over the ‘o’. It was so unmistakably them, it almost made him miss their bickering.

Sapnap’s smile grew wider and fonder, chuckling quietly as he walked over towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Once more, he brought the coin to his lips in a chaste kiss, closing his eyes.

Wishes really do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! this was such a fun project and im so honoured to work with such a talented person <3 - elle
> 
> you can find us both on twitter! [elle](https://twitter.com/ERR0RGEO) and [taro](https://twitter.com/mitikune_).


End file.
